Doesn't matters
by mary anne brandon
Summary: O que aconteceria se o "Ed príncipe" na verdade fosse um "sapo". E se a bela Bella fosse uma insana de dupla personalidade? - BASEADO por mary anne brandon e melanie stryders.
1. Prólogo

Doesn't matters.

Era setembro e o tempo em Londres não me parecia muito agradável. Outono é a época onde faz mais sol em Londres.

Meu nome é Edward Cullen.

Sou um músico e compositor famoso, possuo fortuna, carros importados, fama... E tudo que um homem pode querer. Pena que não sou um homem.

Sou um vampiro.

Vocês devem pensar em alguém que mora em uma casa mal assombrada cheia de teias de aranha e que, dorme em caixões.

Bom eu levo uma vida normal, apesar de que tenho certas "restrições".

Entre elas se encontra "não sair no sol se não quiser ser confundido com o mesmo".

De fato, estou viajando para os Estados Unidos hoje. Vou fazer alguns concertos lá enquanto a minha querida e chuvosa Londres está de "bom humor".

03:33 A.M

É claro que viajaria de madrugada, assim não corro risco algum de causar algum acidente aéreo se de repente os raios de sol tocarem minha pele fria, morta.

Meu primeiro show é em Seattle, seguidos por New York, Detroit e por aí vai.

Bom, não sei porque eu inventei de pegar um avião, se eu viesse correndo chegaria bem mais cedo.

Ah, sim... A super velocidade. Vocês devem imaginar algo como o Flash, ou o Clark Kent, certo ? É, em termos de velocidade é basicamente isso. O que nos difere, é que eu não sou o mocinho.

04:57 A.M

Bom, tecnicamente era para o avião estar quase pousando, mas... QUE RAIOS DE CHUVA É ESSA ? Parece que pegaram um ano de chuvas em Londres e despejaram sobre o oceano pacífico! Não que eu esteja preocupado comigo, eu sou imortal e indestrutível. Mas, se esse avião cair e apenas eu sobreviver vou ter sérios problemas.

Vou ficar parecendo o garoto daquele livro... Como era mesmo ? Ah! Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.

Ótimo, o piloto acaba de nos informar que vamos fazer um pouso de emergência. Dá pra ficar pior ?

Eu tenho a boca e o azar grande, sabia ? Estou em uma pequena cidade chamada Port Angeles, onde não há nenhuma,sim, eu disse nenhuma vaga nos hotéis.

Por causa da tempestade, todos os aviões fizeram pouso de emergência.

O recepcionista disse que só encontrarei hotéis vagos em Forks. Acho que vou chamar um táxi.

05:45 A.M

Daqui a pouco o sol vai raiar e eu vou sair por aí parecendo iluminação de discoteca! Por que eu fui chamar um táxi que dirige a 90km/h na estrada ? Isso só pode ser a Lei de Murphy.

De acordo com o taxista, Forks é a cidade mais chuvosa de todo os Estados Unidos. YAY! Sorte grande.

07:30 A.M

O hotel é simples, mas eu não me importo. Eu realmente não consigo dormir faz um pouco mais de um século. Acho que vou descer no salão de festas, tenho certeza de que vi um piano por lá.

Sentar no piano e toca-lo é uma das únicas coisas prazerosas pra mim. Geralmente me esqueço do mundo e coloca todos os meus sentimentos (?), não... Acho que definitivamente não seria essa a palavra. Todas as minhas sensações (?). AH! Não importa.

Me perdi. Acabei perdendo-me em minha própria mente enquanto tocava, agora vou ter que agüentar o hotel inteiro olhando para mim e as belas "ladies" suspirando.

O relógio marca quase 10h da manhã, e a chuva continua a cair.

Acho que vou alugar um carro e conhecer essa cidade, afinal ela é bem chuvosa... Poderia até mudar-me para cá!

De todos os carrões chiques à que estou acostumado esse é o mais, pretensioso... Vamos dizer assim. Uma caminhonete vermelha desbotada tão velha quanto eu! Acho que ser puxado por cavalos é mais rápido. A velocidade máximo que atinge é 90km/h ! Mas isso é um absurdo.

Acelerei, Acelerei... Estava distraído. Se fosse humano, poderia atropelar alguém.

Freei bruscamente... Uma garota a uns 100m do carro tropeçara e caíra na rua. O sinal estava verde. Hoje deve ser o dia de sorte dela, já que eu sou um milhão de vezes mais atento que uma pessoa normal.

Desci do carro para perguntar se estava tudo bem... Ela aparentava estar bem, e resmungava coisas do tipo "me desculpe" e "tropecei na barra da minha calça". Mas o que me preocupava de verdade, era o cheiro que pairava no ar. Um cheiro doce, irresistível, tentador.

Então veio a dor... A sede queimava em minha garganta e eu não sabia se conseguiria me controlar. Naquele momento eu era o leão e ela era o cordeiro.


	2. 1 Jantar

**1. Jantar**

Naquele momento eu me encontrava estático. Devia estar mais branco do que costumo ser – me pergunto se isso é mesmo possível. A menina me olhava com certo interesse, assim como todas as outras. Mas havia uma coisa que me intrigava. Ou a chuva tinha afetado as minhas freqüências cerebrais, ou eu realmente não conseguia escutar o que ela pensava. De repente ela solta um berro.

- **Meu Deus! **– o grito dela era irritante e absurdamente alto. Ela estava perante um vampiro, como ela consegue gritar "meu Deus"? – VOCÊ É EDWARD CULLEN?!

Ótimo, ela deve ser a única pessoa nesse lugar nenhum que escuta realmente música boa. Bom se eu fosse ela, eu correria, mas como não sou e minhas freqüências cerebrais estão alteradas, vou preparar o meu jantar. Ouvi falar que fica mais gostoso quando você conhece a vítima.

- Sim, sou Edward Cullen. – ela suspirou soltou mais um gritinho abafado.

_Ponto de vista da Bella._

Graças a Deus Jacob não estava ali naquele momento! Se não ele começaria com toda aquela história de como ele poderia ser um vampiro perigoso. Quer dizer, desde quando vampiros existiam?! Só porque ele era mais bonito e gostoso do que a capacidade humana deixava?!

- Desculpe! Eu consegui dessa vez! – eu disse quase berrando, minhas mãos tremiam ainda pelo choque dele ser o pianista famoso, e eu ainda estava com raiva da estúpida barra da minha calça. – Dessa vez eu exagerei na estupidez! – ele continuou a me olhar com cara de desentendido. Alguém já disse a ele como ele fica fofo assim?!

- Como é?

- Eu acabei tropeçando na barra da minha própria calça! Como se isso não bastasse está chovendo e o sinal está verde! – espere ai, está chovendo. Eu estou ensopada, e minha blusa é BRANCA!

_Ponto de vista de Edward. _

Como fazer uma garota que tem inteligência o suficiente para tropeçar na barra de uma calça virar o seu jantar?

Huuuuuum.

- Bom, eu quase a atropelei. Poderia levá-la para jantar? – Sem querer, meus olhos se desviaram dos normais e castanhos olhos da garota para a sua blusa transparente e seus grandes seios.

Bom, ela pode não ser muito inteligente, mas que é gostosa é.

Realmente acho que gostaria de comê-la nos dois sentidos.

- Então... Você recomenda algum restaurante para comermos? – eu perguntei, enquanto a garota corava ao perceber onde meu olhar se dirigia.

- Tem uma lanchonete aqui por perto que é gostoso e barato – Isso só pode ser uma piada... Ela acha REALMENTE que EU, um pianista famoso e RICO preciso comer em restaurantes baratos? Será que ela não percebe que eu quero é comer ela?

- Huuum... Não teria por aqui, um restaurante mais... reservado, se é que me entende – acabei dando uma piscadela para ela e pude ouvir seu coração acelerar.

O fato de não conseguir escutar os pensamentos da garota me fez querer conhecê-la.

- AH É... Desculpe-me! Nem perguntei seu nome.

- Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella – ela disse estendendo a mão para mim -.

- Sou Edward Cullen – como se ela não soubesse. Peguei sua mão elevando-a aos meus lábios, beijando-a.

Bom, pela reação da garota, mesmo sem poder ler seus pensamentos, tive certeza que meu jantar estava na mesa.

- Bom, tem um restaurante mais reservado em Port Angeles, fica a mais ou menos uma hora daqui. Podemos ir se quiser... – Parecia que a menina tinha reunido toda a sua coragem para dizer aquilo.

- Claro. Bom, o único carro que eu consegui foi aquela picape (mais velha que eu), poderíamos ir no seu carro. Não se preocupe eu pago o jantar e a gasolina.

- Err... Eu não tenho carro, tenho moto, mas o tanque está cheio, podemos ir nela.

Uma luzinha vermelha piscava na minha cabeça. Eu realmente sentia medo de andar em uma moto com uma garota que tropeça na barra da própria calça. Eu sei que sou indestrutível, mas com ela dirigindo eu não tinha tanta certeza.

- Mas está chovendo – eu tentei relevar.

- Por um acaso você é feito de açúcar? – aquilo soou 'um pouco' grosso do meu ponto de vista. – Não gosta de um pouco de diversão? – disse isso enquanto jogava um capacete em cima de mim... Isso tinha o peso de uma bola de boliche, se tivesse acertado em mim e eu fosse humano, tinha perdido os dentes e a sanidade mental.

O que diabos tinha acontecido com aquela menina tímida de agora a pouco? Ela mudara radicalmente.

_Ponto de vista da Bella. _

Meus pais sempre me diziam o quão especial eu era em relação a isso. Não o fato de minhas emoções não serem constantes e de um dia pro outro eu ter a incrível vontade de pular de um precipício apenas por diversão. Eu era especial por causa da vozinha que gritava em minha cabeça o quão FRUTA Edward Cullen era. Claro, ninguém além de mim sabia dessa voz, mas era difícil controlar ela às vezes. "Fruta, fruta, fruta, fruta" como ela podia fazer tantas caretas com a MINHA cara? A tem essa parte também, não é só uma voz, sou eu inteira, o problema é que essa "eu" consegue ser bem irritante.

Dupla personalidade, transtorno afetivo bipolar, chame do que quiser. Quando eu era menor era mais difícil de controlar, mas agora, ela fazer o que quer quando eu estou MUITO exaltada, e era difícil não ficar exaltada diante dessa beldade.

- Toda essa fruta. Digo, conversa me deu fome, vamos logo? – meu pai nunca aceitou o fato de que eu queria uma moto, ele achava que era mais um de meus ataques de personalidade. Tudo bem papai, eu esperei o tempo que foi necessário e agora eu tenho minha moto. E quer saber? Que crise de personalidade o que! Foi a melhor coisa que já comprei na minha vida.

Subi na moto e Edward subiu depois de muito tempo encarando, ele não confiava mesmo em mim? Claro, quase sou atropelada, acho que nem confiaria...

- Você já fez isso antes certo? – não seu tonto, eu roubei essa moto agora e to te chamando pra ser meu cúmplice e fugir daqui.

- Claro.

Sorria, sorria, sorria, sorria.

_Sorriso, sorriso, sorriso, falsa! Falsa! Falsa! Não vê como esse cara é uma fruta? Se fosse eu no lugar dele já teria subido!_

Merda, cala a boca um segundinho só ok? To meio ocupada aqui com um gostosão na garupa.

Acelerei e senti seus braços voarem até minha cintura.

- Com medo gatinho? – dei um sorriso malicioso e acelerei ainda mais.

- É que não acho muito legal andar na garupa de uma garota que tropeça na própria calça sabe?! – ele gritou no meu ouvido. Pobre coitado, meu cabelo estava solto por debaixo do capacete fazendo-o voar e chicoteando a cara dele.

- Relaxe, eu nunca bati em toda minha vida.

- Bater, capotar, derrapar, matar alguém?! Tem certeza?!

- Bem... – talvez alguns daqueles itens, mas não era algo que se deva falar numa moto.

_Muitos desses itens você quis dizer._

_Ponto de vista do Edward._

Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto eu queria ser uma pedra nesse momento. O cabelo dela não esvoaçava no meu rosto... O vento o esfregava no meu rosto. PEDRA! PEDRA! PEDRA! Eu posso estar morrendo de vontade de matá-la aqui mesmo, mas com as minhas mãos entrelaçadas em sua cintura não consigo deixar de ter pensamentos pervertidos.

Bom, eu espero que cheguemos logo à esse restaurante, porque senão:

Opção A: Só a moto vai voltar pra casa.

Opção B: Eu vou ter uma ereção.

- Você está com algum problema Ed? Está parecendo meio pálido!

"Ah não, eu sou branco assim mesmo!" "Problema? Meu problema é você!" "Você vem me perguntar se EU tenho um problema? Quem em sã consciência dirige a 240 km na CHUVA em uma moto com um pianista famoso na garupa?". Era isso que eu queria responder, mas resolvi ser cordial.

- Só estou com muita fome.

Chegamos... CHEGAMOS? Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Quem em sã consciência traz um vampiro pra uma CHURRASCARIA? "REI DA PICANHA". "Oi, boa noite... EU QUERO UM FILÉ DE BELLA À PARMEGIANA".

Ela me encarava com um sorriso indecifrável e eu realmente não sabia se eu saia correndo dessa louca ou se eu ria até cair.

- O que foi Ed, é vegetariano?

- Hum... Mais ou menos isso.

- Tem um restaurante vegetariano por aqui e é ao lado de um Mc Donnalds. Podemos ir lá.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

O que temos aqui pra comer?

Tofu, Peixe, Tofu, Tofu e mais um pouco de TOFU.

Argh!

Enquanto eu estou aqui, ela está lá pedindo um nº 1 sem picles e conversando com o atendente. Isso que dá ter uma super audição. Ué, eles parecem bem íntimos. E porquê ele está olhando para mim?

--

- Hey Edward! Vamos comer no parque?

- Claro Bella! Mas eu já comi – na verdade, pedi e joguei tudo no lixo.

- Ah, demorei tanto assim?

- Mais ou menos. Mas eu faço companhia para você... O que acha de um bom vinho?

- Claro.

--

Vinho, parque... Ninguém por perto. RÉRÉ!

O clima estaria perfeito se não fosse esse cachorro fedido deitado próximo a nós.

- Edward, não vai beber?

- Vou sim... - tomei um gole para disfarçar. – E você?

- Não posso beber, estou tomando alguns medicamentos. Não se preocupe, se você passar mal eu te levo para casa.

- Eu não tenho casa.

- Então, quem sabe, não vamos para a minha casa? Ou seu quarto de hotel?

O cão latiu. Ele era terrivelmente irritante.

Eu me aproximei um pouco dela... Ok. Um pouco MUITO. Nossos lábios estavam quase se encostando, quando...

- POR QUE DIABOS O CACHORRO VIROU UM CARA?

- Jake! Eu já te disse para não se preocupar com nada.

AH CLARO. PORQUE O CACHORRO ESTARIA PREOCUPADO? EU QUE TENHO MIL E UM MOTIVOS PARA ME PREOCUPAR.

- Ah, vai achando que vou deixar você sozinha com um sugador de sangue nojento.

- Do que você me chamou cachorro fedido?

- Vai querer brigar é, gatinho? – ele estava me provocando.

Foi então que a Bella...

**Fim do capítulo um.**

_Anne_: A fic ta meio zoada. Mas é isso que acontece quando junta-se duas autoras sem noção pra tentar fazer alguma coisa boa. Eu, Anne, faço a parte do Edward. A Mel faz a parte da Bella. E quer saber? A gente não bate muito bem da cabeça não.

Vamos ver o que vai virar. Espero que gostem.

Melanie: Hey pessoas! Deu pra ver que a fic não ta muito normal né?! Me juntei com a Anne (esse ser mora aqui D) pra faze-la, digo, a idéia foi dela, ai ela me chamou, lindo né?! *-* Enfim, eu narro a Bella e ela narra a fruta do Eddie! :x Ela me odeia por escrever isso, mas vocês não viram nada! A gente zoa muito, digo, sem querer sai umas bobeiras (na verdade MUITAS bobeiras) mas a gente não consegue se segurar ;;' Compreendam!

Bom review's ok?! Elas movem a gente *-* muitas de preferência! ;x

**Resposta!**

**Sol Swan Cullen: **Postando o novo capítulo MUITO rápido né?! Bom sobre o resto do clã... Nem a Anne me contou o que vai fazer com eles! [/sacana] :x

Anne: RÉRÉRÉ :B

Feliz ano novo pra você também, agora vamos nos isolar na chácara da titia! T-T'

Anne: E ser **pica**das por penislongos [eu quis dizer pernilongos].

Ok, loucura a parte, até o próximo capítulo! ;*


End file.
